The Hybrid Boy
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Youngmin hanyalah seorang pemuda pemurung yang kesepian, namun semuanya berubah ketika seorang hybrid kucing manis bernama Kenta datang ke kehidupannya. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta as pairing / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :) / #YoungKen #AlpaTa #MinTa #NyeongKen / CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Satu

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

" **The Hybrid Boy."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

 **"Panti Asuhan Hybrid Seoul"**. Seorang pemuda bermarga Im menatap plang besar di depannya dengan pandangan ragu. Kalau saja bukan karena rekomendasi Park Woojin —sang tangan kanan- ia takkan mungkin menginjakan kakinya di halaman panti asuhan yang terlihat kumuh tersebut.

Kalian pasti sudah paham apa yang akan dilakukan sang pemuda tersebut, bukan? Yap. Youngmin —si pemuda Im- berniat mengadopsi seorang _hybrid_ untuk dijadikan seorang teman. Ya, ia membutuhkan seseorang —atau mungkin seekor _hybrid_ \- untuk menemaninya dan mengisi apartemennya yang terasa kosong dan sepi. Dan sang tangan kanan menyarankannya mengadopsi seorang _hybrid_. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa Youngmin memilih mengadopsi seorang _hybrid_ dibanding anak manusia normal, jawabannya sederhana, karena Woojin bilang para _hybrid_ lebih penurut dan gampang diatur, itu tidak akan terlalu merepotkan seorang Youngmin yang sering sibuk nantinya.

"Ah, tuan Im, anda sudah datang? Kenapa berdiam diri saja disana? Silahkan masuk." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu utama membuat Youngmin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis dipatri sang pemuda tampan.

"Ah, iya bibi Kwon." Yang dipanggil bibi Kwon ikut tersenyum, seraya kembali mempersilahkan Youngmin masuk ke bangunan kumuh yang sebenarnya tak layak untuk dijadikan panti asuhan.

"Ini daftar anak-anak disini, anda bisa mengeceknya, nanti akan saya panggilkan anaknya jika tuan sudah memilih." Youngmin hanya mengiyakan ketika sebuah buku cukup tebal berwarna maroon di sodorkan kepadanya. 'Seperti memilih menu untuk sarapan', begitulah sekiranya pikiran Youngmin sekarang. Fokusnya menjelajahi daftar di buku tersebut dengan seksama, ada begitu banyak _hybrid_ yang ditampung disini, sekitar mungkin 30 orang. Membuatnya sedikit bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Bibi Kwon, apakah mereka semua yang ada di daftar, besar disini sedari lahir?" Rasa penasaran sang pemuda Im mencuat begitu melihat beberapa daftar nama dengan usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Sebagian ya. Biasanya orang tua mereka merasa malu karena memiliki anak seorang _hybrid_ jadi memilih menitipkannya disini." Jelas bibi Kwon. Memang faktanya, seorang _hybrid_ sering dianggap manusia yang mendapatkan kutukan, mungkin itu alasan orang tua para _hybrid_ membiarkannya anaknya tumbuh dipanti asuhan.

"Hm, bibi, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Youngmin menunjuk pada foto seorang _hybrid_ yang tertera di buku. Dilihat dari infonya, ia memiliki umur yang sama dengan Youngmin. Mungkin jika mereka seumuran, ia akan lebih mudah mengerti sang 'teman adopsi' nantinya.

"Ah, Kenta ya? Dia salah satu yang paling tua disini. Dititipkan sedari lahir juga. Dia anak yang ceria dan aktif, hanya saja sering ceroboh terkadang. Apakah masuk kriteria anda, tuan? Jika ya, akan saya panggilkan anaknya." Youngmin tampak terdiam sejenak kala bibi Kwon menjelaskan tentang pilihannya. Maniknya kembali menatap foto _hybrid_ bernama Kenta tersebut beberapa saat, manis. Youngmin merasa yakin sekarang. Sebuah anggukan di berikan pada bibi Kwon, membuat sang wanita paruh baya pamit sejenak untuk memanggil pilihannya. Oh, semoga saja pilihannya benar.

Bibi Kwon kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan seorang pemuda manis yang tadi dipilihnya. Youngmin tertegun sejenak, seolah tersihir dengan senyum sang pemuda lain di hadapannya.

"Halo, namaku Takada Kenta. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan." Kenta memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada ceria. Ekornya tampak mengibas senang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Youngmin baru melihat ada _hybrid_ semanis ini.

"Nah, Kenta, tuan Im ingin mengadopsimu. Apakah kau mau tinggal bersama tuan Im?" Tanya bibi Kwon. Salah satu aturan untuk mengadopsi _hybrid_ adalah, menanyai mereka terlebih dahulu apakah ingin pergi dengan sang tuan atau tidak, karena pihak panti tidak mengizinkan sang _hybrid_ dibawa jika mereka tidak menginginkannya.

"Apakah tuan Im baik? Apakah tuan Im tidak akan marah jika Kenta ceroboh? Apakah tuan Im akan sayang pada Kenta? Apakah tuan Im mau membelikan Kenta mainan dirumah baru?" Manik jenaka milik Kenta menatap sang ibu asuh penuh tanya, membuat seorang pemuda lain diruangan tersebut menahan gemas karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari si manis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika aku baik. Tapi, aku berjanji akan merawatmu semampuku, aku akan menyayangimu, aku akan membelikanmu apapun asal kau mau ikut tinggal denganku." Sahut Youngmin dengan sebuah senyum tampan yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Benarkaaaaaah? Tuan Im akan membelikan Kenta apapun?" Youngmin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar kala melihat manik jenaka milik si manis tampak berbinar.

"Apapun. Apapun asal kau mau ikut denganku." Youngmin mengusap surai sekaligus telinga kucing milik Kenta, membuat si empunya mendengkur senang. Oh Tuhan, bodoh sekali orang yang dulu membuang makhluk semanis Kenta.

"Yay! Kenta mau!" Si manis meloncat senang seraya bertepuk tangan heboh, membuat Youngmin heran apakah Kenta benar-benar lahir ditahun yang sama dengannya?

"Yasudah kalau begitu Kenta berkemas sekarang, oke?" Si manis mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kenta akan segera kembali!" Ujarnya riang seraya berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Seorang pemuda manis dengan telinga _puppy_ menatap Kenta yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan pergi. Tuan Im tampan sekali, dan sepertinya ia baik hati. Aku menyukainya, Eunki-ya." Jawab Kenta bersemangat, ekornya kembali mengibas senang.

"Apakah itu artinya aku ditinggal lagi?" Yang di panggil Eunki tampak murung.

"Aku sudah kehilangan Ong hyung, Seobie, dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan Kenta hyung." Manik berbinar milik Eunki berganti sendu, genangan bening tampak jelas berada disana.

"Aigoo, tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, aku janji!" Kenta memeluk yang lebih muda erat.

"Hyung berjanji? Pokoknya hyung harus sering kesini. Jangan seperti Seobie dan Ong hyung." Kenta mengusap punggung sahabat terbaiknya dengan erat.

"Aku janji, aku akan datang lagi. Jadi, berhenti menangis, oke?" Yang lebih muda mengangguk, walau dengan isakan yang belum sepenuhnya mereda.

"Kenta, apa kau sudah siap? Tuan Im sudah menunggumu sayang." Teriakan sang ibu asuh membuat keduanya melepas pelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oke?"

.

.

.

"Kenta, kau harus memakai sabuk pengamanmu." Youngmin menoleh pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya, menatap si manis yang tampak bingung menatap isi mobilnya.

"Sabuk pengaman itu apa? Maaf, Kenta tidak tahu tuan Im." Si manis menunduk dalam, membuat Youngmin mengernyit heran. Eih, masa iya dia tidak mengerti sabuk pengaman?

"Ini. Ini namanya sabuk pengaman. Jika sedang berkendara, kau harus menggunakannya demi keselamatanmu. Biar ku perlihatkan cara menggunakannya." Youngmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kenta, menarik sabuk pengaman dan memakaikannya pada si manis.

"Nah, seperti ini. Kau mengerti sekarang?" Youngmin menatap manik jenaka milik Kenta, membuat si empunya merona malu karena jarak wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat.

"Kenta mengerti, terima kasih." Si manis menunduk malu, membuat Youngmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak surai coklat gelap miliknya.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya. Youngmin yang sibuk menyetir, dan Kenta yang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, walau sesekali si manis tampak menoleh pada pemuda bermarga Im disampingnya dengan malu-malu.

"T-tuan Im, bolehkah Kenta bertanya sesuatu?" Cicit si manis hati-hati, maniknya berfokus pada wajah si tampan, mengantisipasi reaksi yang akan diberikan orang yang baru saja mengadopsinya tersebut.

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kenta?" Youngmin menoleh sekilas pada si manis.

"Apakah nanti Kenta masih boleh bermain ke Panti? Eunki sedih karena Kenta pergi. Kenta tidak mau membuat Eunki sedih." Tutur si manis dengan nada sendu, menundukkan wajahnya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Youngmin tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada makhluk semanis dan semenggemaskan Kenta di dunia ini. Sebuah senyuman simpul di patri si tampan.

"Eunki itu sahabat baikmu ya? Tenang saja. Kita bisa berkunjung nanti, aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengajakmu berkunjung kesana." Manik jenaka si manis yang sempat meredup kembali berbinar, menatap penuh harap pada pemuda bersurai merah di belakang kemudi.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" Youngmin mengangguk mantap, membuat sebuah cengiran imut terlukis di wajah si manis dalam sekejap.

'Cup!'

Youngmin menoleh karena sedikit kaget ketika si manis mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan mengecup pipinya. Dan retinanya mendapati wajah berseri Kenta yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Youngmin yang malah di sambut kekehan renyah dari si manis.

"Kata Eunki, kalau kita menyayangi seseorang, kita boleh memberikan ciuman kepadanya. Karena itu, Kenta mencium tuan Im. Kenta **sayang** tuan Im!" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Youngmin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul karena pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kenta." Tolong ingatkan Youngmin untuk memberi bonus lebih di gaji Park Woojin bulan ini.

 **TBC.**

 _ **HAI GAES. MICO KEMBALI MEMBAWA YOUNGKEN / ALPATA / MINTA / APALAH ITU NAMANYA POKOKNYA YOUNGMIN X KENTA WKWKWKWKWKWK. ADA YANG KANGEN MEREKA GAK?!**_

 _ **TIDAK TAHAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGETIK MINTA, HATIKU DAG DIG DUG SER MELIHAT MEREKA BERPELUKAN DI KONSER KEMARIN. MANA MEREKA SELCA BERDUA LAGI. AMBYAR AQ. KAPALKU BERLAYAAAAAAAR /joget alpaca/**_

 _ **Jadilah sebuah ff tidak jelas ini ditulis muehehe. Suka gak? Kudu suka sih gamau tau /g**_

 _ **Jadi ini ceritanya Kenta, Eunki dan kawan-kawannya itu hybrid lah ya. Buat yang gak tau apa itu hybrid, hybrid itu semacam manusia yang setengah hewan buat penjelasan gampangnya(?) Mereka berbentuk(?) manusia tapi punya tambahan telinga & ekor binatang gitu deh/? Kayak foto Kenta di poster FF ini. Untuk jelasnya cek gugel aja eak muehehe.**_

 _ **Ini sepertinya akan jadi ff tak tentu ujung, soalnya Mico belum ada ide bikin akhirnya gimana, yha taboque sahaja aq qaq. Karena itu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ea readernim tersayank '3'**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa, review juseyong~~~~~**_


	2. Dua

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

" **The Hybrid Boy."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

"Woaaaaaa~ ini tempat tinggal tuan Im?" Manik si _hybrid_ manis bernama Kenta tampak berbinar kala tungkainya menginjak masuk ke dalam apartement milik Youngmin. Manik jenakanya berpendar, seiring dengan ekornya yang mengibas senang.

"Iya, ini tempat tinggalku yang sekarang akan jadi tempat tinggalmu juga, Kenta." Youngmin tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menarik koper milik Kenta, sedangkan sebelah lagi menggenggam lengan si empunya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Nah, yang ini kamarmu." Si _Hybrid_ manis kembali menerawang seisi ruangan bernuansa putih dan oranye tersebut, cerah, seperti dirinya. Dengan riangnya ia berlari ke arah ranjang berukurang _king size_ disana, naik dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, membuat Youngmin harus menahan gemas karena tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau suka kamarnya?" Youngmin memilih menghampiri si manis, mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang dengan manik yang masih berfokus pada _hybrid_ kucing dihadapannya.

"Woaaa ini bagus sekali tuan Im! Kenta sangaaaaaaat suka!" Youngmin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, tapi tingkah Kenta yang menggemaskan begitu mudah membuatnya tersenyum.

Dan kemudian— brug! Si manis menerjang sang tuan sehingga terjungkal ke ranjang dengan posisi Kenta berada diatas Youngmin, memeluk leher Youngmin erat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kenta sayang Tuan Im!" dan— cup! Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di pipi si tampan, membuat detak jantung si empunya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Youngmin membalas pelukan Kenta. Di kecupnya puncak kepala si manis seraya jemarinya bergerak mengelus rambut Kenta dengan sayang.

"Aku.. juga menyayangimu, Kenta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya lampu yang terasa begitu menusuk retinanya. Maniknya mendapati sebuah tangan melingkar erat pada perutnya— tangan milik Kenta. Oh iya, mereka rupanya tadi mengobrol sampai ketiduran sepertinya.

Jemari Youngmin bergerak menyisir rambut halus milik Kenta, maniknya seolah tak bisa berpaling dari wajah tenang yang kini tengah terpejam dalam rengkuhannya. Senyum manis si tampan mengembang. Di ciumnya dahi si manis dengan sayang.

"Ngg-?" Tanpa disangka, ciuman pada dahinya membuat si manis terbangun, menatap manik Youngmin dengan ekspresi lucu yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu, Kenta." Si manis menggeleng pelan begitu mendengar suara sang Tuan yang baru saja mengadopsinya, sembari tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit dan tampak seperti garis.

"Tidak kok, Kenta memang ingin bangun." Sahutnya masih dengan senyuman termanis yang ditujukan untuk Youngmin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi hm? Sepertinya sudah larut, ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam." Ucap Youngmin halus, namun malah gelengan si manis menjadi jawaban dari ucapan.

"Kenta tidak mau mandi sekarang. Kenta mau memeluk Tuan Im saja. Hangat. Kenta suka." Sahut si manis sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Youngmin, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada si tampan, mencari posisi nyamannya sendiri.

"Tapi kita harus makan dulu, Kenta. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak boleh memeluk ku nanti."

"Heeee? Kenapa tidak boleh memeluk Tuan Im?" Si manis mendongak menatap Youngmin.

"Karena aku tidak mau tertular sakit. Jadi, mau mandi dan makan, atau sakit dan tidak boleh memelukku?" Tawar Youngmin dengan wajah yang dibuat serius, cukup untuk membuat si manis merengut sebal.

"Huh, Kenta mau makan dan mandi kalau begitu. Tapi bolehkah Kenta tidur lagi bersama Tuan Im lagi nanti?" Pinta si manis dengan kitten eyesnya, membuat Youngmin tidak tahan gemas dan mengecup hidung si manis dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kenta. Nah, sekarang kau mandi ya?" Kenta tersenyum sumringah karena mendapat kecupan pertamanya dari Youngmin. Ia tidak tau bahwa sejak tidur tadi Youngmin sudah mencium dahinya.

"Ayay _captain_!" Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuat sikap hormat pada Youngmin sebelum berlari dengan lucu keluar lama, membuat kekehan halus terdengar dari si tampan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah kepala munyembul dari pintu kamar yang baru saja di tutup oleh Kenta.

"Ada apa lagi, Kenta?" Tanya Youngmin yang kini sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap si manis yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar.

"Kenta tidak tau kamar mandinya, Tuan Im. Hehe."

Dan dengan segera Youngmin menghampiri si manis, menggendongnya ala bridal dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenta kini sudah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah hijau muda bermotif dinosaurus, piyama _favorite_ nya. Ia tengah duduk di karpet di depan sofa. Sedangkan Youngmin kini tengah duduk di sofa, mengusak rambut si manis dengan handuk, membantu mengeringkannya dengan lebih cepat, membuat Kenta mendengkur halus karena telinga kucingnya juga ikut terusak. Youngmin tersenyum tipis melihat Kenta yang tampak menikmati usakan pada rambut dan telinganya.

"Nah, rambutmu kering dan rapi." Tutur Youngmin setelah selesai mengeringkan dan menyisir rambut Kenta. Si manis mendongak ke atas, menatap Youngmin yang tengah duduk di sofa di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Im." Ucap si manis yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya. Membuat senyum Kenta makin mengembang, ia suka jika Youngmin memberinya kecupan. Karena bagi Kenta, kecupan dari sang Tuan adalah sebuah tanda sayang yang diperuntukan untuknya.

"Sama-sama, Kenta. Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan." Si tampan bangkit lalu berjalan duluan ke arah dapur, diikuti Kenta yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kenta hanya duduk diam dan manis di kursi makan ketika Youngmin tampak bergelut dengan piring dan sebuah benda kotak yang nyalanya berwarna merah.

"Tuan Im, itu apa?" Kenta menunjuk benda berbentuk kotak yang kini yang tampak memancarkan cahaya oranye di dalamnya. Youngmin yang menyadari benda yang di maksud Kenta menoleh sekilas pada si manis.

"Ini namanya _microwave_ , Kenta. Gunanya untuk memanaskan makanan. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan benda jika aku tidak ada disekililingmu. Karena benda ini panas dan bisa membuatmu sakit. Mengerti?" Kenta hanya memperhatikan penjelasan Youngmin dengan wajah polos, sesekali ia tampak mengerjap imut.

"Kenta mengerti, Tuan Im." Si manis mengiyakan. Tak lama setelahnya, Youngmin membawa dua piring makanan ke arah meja makan.

"Ini makanan apa, Tuan Im? Apa ini Ramyeon? Kenapa tidak ada kuahnya?" Si manis menatap Youngmin bingung ketika di suguhi piring dengan mie yang di bubuhi saus diatasnya.

"Bukan, Kenta. Ini namanya spageti. Apakah kau tidak pernah makan spageti?" Youngmin balik bertanya heran. Si manis membulatkan mulutnya seolah berkata 'oh' sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, Tuan Im." Youngmin tertegun sejenak. Sekumuh apa panti asuhan para hybrid di tempat Kenta sampai-sampai spageti saja mereka tidak pernah makan?

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau makan, ya? Harus habis supaya kau tidak sakit." Youngmin mengelus puncak kepala Kenta, membuat si empunya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

Youngmin duduk di seberang Kenta. Menatap wajah menggemaskan si manis yang tampak menikmati makanannya. Sesekali tertawa karena ocehan Kenta yang memuji spageti buatannya –padahal semuanya hanyalah makanan instant yang dibelinya kemarin malam.- Kenta benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Selesaaaaai!" Kenta bertepuk tangan ketika suapan terakhirnya sudah tertelan dan masuk ke perutnya. Youngmin kembali tertawa lucu melihat tingkat Kenta yang tidak jauh berbeda menggemaskannya dari seorang balita.

"Kau ini sudah besar tapi makanmu masih saja berantakan." Youngmin mengambil tisu, kemudian menyeka saus yang tampak belepotan di mulut Kenta. Membuat wajah si manis tiba-tiba saja memerah seperti tomat yang baru masak.

"Kenta, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah." Tanya Youngmin khawatir ketika menyadari perubahan warna wajah Kenta yang tiba-tiba..

"Kenta tidak sakit." Si manis menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kenta- Uhh, Kenta malu. Kenta tidak tau kenapa, tapi ketika Tuan Im melakukan hal seperti barusan, Kenta tiba-tiba saja merasa malu." Tambah si manis yang kini sudah menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Youngmin tergelak karena jawaban polos Kenta yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Kenta terkejut ketika ada lengan yang menariknya dari samping. Itu lengan Youngmin yang berpindah tempat duduk dan merengkuh dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. Si manis membalas pelukan tersebut, senyumnya mengembang karena pelukan Youngmin yang terasa begitu hangat baginya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kenta. Aku menyayangimu."

 **TBC.**

 _ **Halo kawan-kawan, Mico kembali! Masih adakah yang menunggu FF ini?**_

 _ **Maaf karena keterlambatan update yang amat sangat lama. Mico terkena WB parah, dan mood menulis baru saja kembali. Hujat sahaja aq kak.**_

 _ **Maaf jika chapter ini tidak jelas. Karena baru saja balik dari masa-masa buntu. Semoga ke depannya mood tidak hilang lagi ya :")**_

 _ **Btw, Congrats untuk Debutnya bang Paca! Tolong gantengnya biasa aja, jangan bikin Mico pengen hamil onglen dong :") WKWKWK /gak.**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong, makasih untuk reviewnya di chapter satu T_T Mico sayang kalian guise T_T**_

 _ **Udah ah, gajelas bengad ini a/n. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Review juseyongggg!**_


End file.
